Cinatite
by toast rox
Summary: Bella Swan is the princess of France, trying to live up to her parents, but will that be so easy when she finds a boy from an American band is in love with her? Is SHE in love with him? And what will happen when sail across the ocean to a new country?
1. The Opening Ballet

**So, first thing you need to know, _I CAN'T GET ON MY E-MAIL_, currently, and I'll alert you as soon as I can atually get on it. It's a long story, so please don't bug me about it, and please don't get mad if I don't answer your PM's or anything. Though I CAN still get on fanfiction (also long story), so I can go on my stories and look at the reviews and whatnot... In other words, YOU STILL NEED TO REVIEW! (smiles angelically)**

**Next thing you should be aware of, I HAVE A NEW STORY! **

**_Oooooh! What's it called, Toastey?_**

**IT"S CALLED CINATITE! Hahaha yeah that was funny. NOT! Gosh, I swear it's like I have sugar shock and I haven't even had any sugar today. Of all days...**

**Oh, now seriously, check out Blue Highlights and Boys. I'm aware that it's poorly written, but it has a nice plot. But if any of you are betas please talk to her and tell her Toastey sent you. She'll know. And, Lizard, if you're reading this, BETA or SPELLCHECK! Or you can just wait for my e-mail to work again...**

**Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, Twilight is Meyer's, PLEASE DON"T SUE!**

* * *

**1. The Opening Ballet**

_Soundtrack- (play towards the middle) Older I Get; Skillet_

I walked across the stage, ready and on my toes. They expected me to be perfect, so I am. I never dissapoint my parents.

The spotlight came on, and then the music started. Swan Lake. Cliche, right?

Sorry, no introduction. I'm seventeen. My name is Isabella Marie Swan De La Amoure XI of France, Daughter of Elizabeth Renee Batista Swan of England and Charlie Fredrick Musao De La Amoure VII of France, named after my grandmother on my father's side, Isabella Marie La Fleur Musao X of Lithuania. My best friend is William Jacob Mackewitz Black of Poland, named after- UGH! You know what? I'm tired of these long names. Let's start over.

Hello, I'm Bella, my parents are the king and queen of France, and they are trying to get me to marry someone so I can continue the family, because after me my mother could have no more children, but I refuse to. I'm not ready for marriage. My best friend is Jacob, and his dad is William, but his close friends call him Billy (that includes me), and if I do say so myself Billy has been acting extremely odd lately. I am an only child, so my parents naturally got excited when going to one of the Teas and some of the local girls, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya, told my mother that we were the closest of friends. Now they get invited to all of our parties, come over for tea frequently, and come to, not only ours, but since I'm their "friend", all of the balls and parties. Although, I'm pretty sure they don't really want to be my friend because of my personality.

The only real friends I can personally say that I haveis Jacob and Angela. Angela is one of the many people on our cleaning staff, and we met when I was hiding in one of our many closets from Jacob, and I don't really mind her name. It's just Angela Janine Webber, and it's not that long. The only other person besides them would be my grandmother **(A/n: I think her grandmother is dead, though I may be wrong, but she's STILL ALIVE HERE!)**. I confide in her more than I do anyone else. But I won't get mushy on you.

As I was saying, the ballet had officially started. I started with a short interpretive dance, and the play was going flawless. The last few eight counts of the second-to-last song started, and I prepared for my stunt at the end of the show. Five, I counted. Four, steady. Three, focus. Two, breathe. One, get ready. Now.

I leaped across the stage, landed perfectly, and slid to the center edge and sat down. I had just five sixteen counts to get my shoes off and into my position. I threw them off and it took me a whole three eighteen counts, and I could just imagine the directors face. They were supposed to be of in two. So this ment I had considerably less time, so I made a split second decision. Instead of tumbling backwards like I had practiced, I would have to do a half-sit back handspring to get on to the stage, then do a mid air pirouette into Jaqueline's (a fellow dancer) arms. Keep in mind this is all in one second.

I took the shortest deep breath I could manage, and went for it.

I landed the spring, and had no time to think about whether I could land pirouette. I dived into it (metaphorically), and made it just in the nick of time.

Yeah, that's just the way I roll.

The audience sat and stared in awe for a moment, and I'm sure they had no intention of moving, which was working out perfect for me. I had to BEG all of the other dancers to not tell Madam Shangis (the director), because I knew she would be less than thrilled and make sure I had no way to do it, and also for most of the dancers to even do the dang thing!

So, as I had secretly arranged with the band, they moved all of their things to the back of the mosh pit and made room for the hard rock band I hired to play this song from USA. I'm sure no one here has heard of it, no one listens to their music here except for me. The band was called Past Konvictions **(A/n: Guys that's not a professional band, okay, and if you're reading this and you actually know me AND know what the band name means, and this note is only meant for you guys, I LOVE YOU! SERIOUSLY! Even though we're like almost a whole country away from each other, you're my best friends and YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN I GET BACK SO I CAN SQUEEZE THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU! Sorry about that. I miss them...)**. I heard one of their CD's, and I thought they were amazing.

Also, as told, the guards block off all the exits so no one could leave, also as told. The ushers were makeing sure people stayed in their seats and kept silent. The crew stayed in position, as told. The announcer I hired (What? It's for special effect...) made his way to the microphone, and the light crew dimmed lights as soon as I silently nodded to the guard to pass the note along to the next, then on and so forth until it reached the light crew. That was our cue. As soon as it was completely black, we silently scurried backstage. The band was to play a song (still in the dark) while we got ready for the last song that nobody knew was ever going on.

"This is going GREAT!", I whispered to Tianna, one of the many girls helping me get dressed. She nodded. I heard the tap on the microphone and I whispered to everyone backstage, "QUIET!"

The announcer's voice boomed through the theatre. "Hello, ladies and gentleman. Miss Swan has alterred the program slightly, if you haven't noticed. She would like to say, 'Thank you everyone for cooperating, of which I know you will. This is just a new style of music, as opposed to the boring music we are forced to like and listen to here." The crowd was split at this; half gasped and half laughed out loud. "Please enjoy the musical stylings of Past Konvictions!' And for those of you who are just dying to know, that is spelled with K."

As soon as he said K, the band started playing. The sweet... er, maybe not so sweet to some people... music filled the theatre, which our cue to continue dressing and getting ready. A girl's voice started to sing, and I instantly knew the song **(A/n: Well, DUH! She picked the song! The french are stupid. Then again, maybe it's just me who's the mental one...)**. It was called The Posion of Passion **(A/n: I have officially managed to put TWO author's notes in ONE paragraph! Anyway, I wrote this song myself, so THIS IS NOT PLAGERIZED!)**.

"_I'll sit at this empty table alone_

_I wouldn't dream of letting you take me home_

_One more lie give me one more drink_

_I think I'll hold off on time to think OH!_

_That's what happens, that's the way it goes_

_Whenever you get a chance not to hold_

_Onto yourself!_"

I peeked a look into the audience to see how they liked it, and forgot it was pitch black in there, and the security guards and ushers had to use nightvision glasses. I turned back to my dance crew to see if they liked it.

"So, how is it?", I asked. They all erupted into noise, loving the music. "GUYS! Shush!" They became quiet again, and continued getting ready. I turned my attention back to the same, but still subconciously listened to the song.

"_'Cause it's poison! When my eyes want to take you in_

_That's called passion! My need for you again and again_

_You'd like to call it the power of love_

_You make me, no, you got it wrong_

_We all know I get under your skin_

_Sorry but you gotta see..._

_That's the poison of passion!_"

I was now almost finished, and was completely engrossed in the song.

"_Now we're her now I've my mistake_

_Now all you come on get up and take me away_

_Help me out and let me know I've done wrong_

_Make me aware of what I have become OH!_

_All these people get inside my head_

_My advice don't do what you'll regret_

_Later on_

_'Cause it's poison! When my eyes want to take you in_

_That's called passion! My need for you again and again_

_You'd like to call it the power of love_

_You make me laugh, no, you got it wrong_

_We all know I get under your skin_

_Sorry but you gotta see_

_That's the poison of pasion!_"

My eyes were glazed over and I could see out of the corner of my left eye that everyone else was entranced, too. I knew they were awesome!

"_I'll sit at this empty table alone..._

_Who would have thought that I'd let you take me home?_"

The music slowly died down, and the audience applauded. I beamed. My plan was going off wothout a single hitch. Let's hope it stays that way.

I suddenly came back to reality as I realized that yes, we were almost done, but NONE of us were completeley done yet! We had gotten so into the song we never even had a chance to finish! "Crap," I whispered.

As usual, I sprung into action.

I quietly lept onstage, avoiding all the places that I knew would have props. I slid to the edge of the stage, and quickly jumped off, and since it was still dark and I had no thought to memorize the mosh pit, I had no idea what I was doing. So of course the theatre was sitting there in a merry little silence, and it was up to me to ruin it or keep it that way.

I crossed my fingers as I landed, hoping for solid ground. Here it comes, and... OH! I HIT! I was so excited I got on solid stable ground I didn't even think about landing it straight. So, lucky me, my foot slipped beneath me, and, my "luck" finally betrayed me. I braced myself for A) pain, B) loud noise, and C) my whole plan to be messed up. I closed my eyes (not that their was much need to, but oh, well), and held my breath, and just when I was sure the fall was coming, I hit a chest and arms suddenly wove around me. I almost gasped, then realized this must be one of the band members, and I HAD BEEN SAVED!

Then I remembered I had never properly seen the band members, and was wondering who had caught me. I reached my hand up and grabbed the head, and brought it down to my head. The head turned to my ear and whispered almost inaudibly, "Making a move so soon, are we?" I almost laughed and realized, to any halfway NORMAL person, this would seem like I wanted to kiss him (I decided it was a guy... hey, I can take hint).

I turned my head back and whispered, "Which one are you?" I knew all of the names, just none of the faces.

"Edward. Edward Mason. Now, may you explain why you are _here _and not _performing_?"

"Oh, erm, yes, long story. Tell you later. We'll have tea. But now I need you to play another song." I felt him nod.

"Which one?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Well, you could do... Happily Ever Laughter? I don't know, you pick."

"I like that one, we'll do it." I smiled. I liked that one, it was a duet, but you could almost never tell the difference.

"Oh, thank you _so_ much. I'll anounce it, okay?"

"Yeah, but hurry. People amy think you're secretly commiting a mass murder." He chuckled.

I felt my way around for the microphone, only to slam into another member of the band. This time they pulled their head to me. "Hey, I'm Alice Brandon. Here, borrow my mike."

I thanked her and held the mike up to my mouth. "Hello, again! This is Isabella Marie, nice to speak to you!" The audience erupted into cheers. "Thank you, guys. So, now we have had another slight change. PK will be performing another song in the dark! This is called Happily Ever Laughter, I hope you enjoy it." **(A/n: Again, Toastey's song)**

I crept slowly back to the stage as the first bar erupted into the theatre. I got backstage and explained everything, while everyone got ready. Meanwhile, the song was going on.

"_You heard them talkin' on the telephone_

_They still are thinking that they're alone_

_They say these stupid little words that mean_

_Nothing yet they still make a scene_

_Because you caught them saying;_

_So now you call me, I thought it was over_

_This roller coaster_

_When we gonna see, we weren't meant together_

_Always ain't forever_

_How could we live happily ever laughter_

_If love ain't what we're after..._

The song continued in the background as we managed to finally get ready. We decided to wait until the song was done to get into action. As the final lines of the song were being sung, we found our places on stage. I wasn't supposed to be on stage just yet, so I stayed in the wings.

"_So now you call me, my phone is on silent_

_I won't hear you cryin'_

_When you gonna see, we weren't meant together_

_You're words aren't in my Webster _**(A/n: HA! Roberta thought I couldn't make a song with the word Webster in it...)**

_We won't be livin' happily ever laughter_

_This love was like guns breaking plaster..._

The ending note hung in the air, daring someone to speak. I ran quickly to the boy on stage who, since he had the loudest voice, he had been asigned this part, and ran back off. "BALLET IS FOR SUCKERS WHO NEED A LIFE!" A few people in the audience laughed at this, but no one could tell who said it becuase it was dark, but the light crew knew it was their cue. The stage lights flahed on for a split second, long enough for people to realize there was light but not long enough for anyone who wasn't ready for it to focus on anything.

But it was just long enough for the small girl in the front of the stage to nod slightly and the band to start playing. About five seconds in, the light crew started the lights flashing, and the dancers started to do their dance.

I don't think that dance would qualify for ballet, really. More like a mix of contemporary and hip hop, then maybe add a little krump. It was scary. Then the outfits, make up and hair were all done up like we just got out of our graves in fie. I picked that out.

Then it got to my part of the song. I ran onstage, and started dancing. As soon as I landed the assisted leap and roll with Dominique, the light went all on, and all of the dancers stopped, counted a four count, and then we all leapt in the air at the same time, the same height (which takes much practice, mind you), then landed at the exact same time as the lights went back off, and since so many of us hit the floor, it made a huge noise, just as expected. I smile, the lights went back to doing their thing, and the dance went on flawlessly. Even the final stunt we did, which was part the crew, join hands in your line, the leap across the stage at the other side, smack into one another, and fall to the floor. Yeah, even _that _went well.

Then, in that moment when you realized that you just accomplished something huge that no one else could pulled off except for you, I pulled my crew up and beamed. This was my life. I loved this.

Didn't I?

* * *

**Okay, if any of you say this chapter was too short I swear I'll strangle you. I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**And there's a little challenge, and whoever wins the challenge gets a special prize.**

**The challenge is;**

**The title of this story my seem a bit other-language-y, but it's totally somewhat English. Whoever can figure out what it is first wins. These are the only two hints you will get.**

**1. Albert Einstein loved sad movies.**

**2. Alberto man also _hated_ e's. Despised them with a passion. Ick.**

**R&R! SORRY IF IT WAS TOO LONG!**


	2. Forever PARTAY!

**Toastey is so happy that everyone has decided to like the story! This one is probably going to be shorter than the last one... SORRY!**

**P.S. SOOORYY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Disclaimer; Red apples are red, blue eyes are blue, Twilight is _still _Meyer's, SO YOU STILL CAN'T SUE! (see, new poem. it perty.)**

**2. Forever PARTY!!**

_Soundtrack- Kelsey; Metro Station_

Living, breathing, dying... it's all the same boring story. Now, Ruling, fighting, surviving, and leaving the stupid dying story for later, now _that's_a tale. Try doing that every day of your life without complaining about it. Now, I just know you're being a smart-alec right now and saying, 'But wait, isn't saying that complaing?' Well, no, it isn't. All I'm doing is venting. And venting is, well, it's just different, okay? Stop asking stupid questions, because they make me ramble and get off track! But that's not the point.

The point is, while all you people live the same old story you all find amusing, I'm _surviving_ the same old story I find challenging. Not that I find that a bad thing, but it isn't even my choice to think of it that way, so I deal. But thanks for listening.

So, currently I'm dealing with the consequences of my little, um "ballet". My mother and father aren't too happy with it, to say the least, but everyone else is, so they pretend like it was the best thing since disposable paper plates.

"Oh, Isabella Marie, that was stupendous! You make us so proud!" Ach. My mother needs a life.

"Yes, you were absolutely amazing! I wonder how you come up with such brilliancies?" As goes the same for my father.

"Thank you, but it was really nothing. Now, if you would so kindly excuse me, I really should get to the band. I need to thank them. They were so helpful, and dare I say wonderful, wouldn't you agree?" I never talked like this around anyone except the said "important" people. I was actually exagerating, but they all have their heads stuck way too far up the pixie stick, if you know what I mean.

"Oh, most definitely!", they said in unison. Gross.

I smiled and took off across the stage and jumped off the edge. I looked around for some familiar American face. I saw that their equipment was gone, so I figured that they had already left. I sighed and flopped over forward on the stage, making an elephant like groaning sound.

And then I was in the air. Literally. The air, and not just in someone's arms. Flying by myself. Put yourself in my position. Scientific method time! Make a hypothesis. How will the subject react to this new environment?

Well, the normal subject would scream and wait for impact. But I'm far from normal. I, on the other hand, did a scissor twirl onto the stage and flipped my leg around in a round house kick, impacting on a currently unknown object that is now on the ground.

I leaned over the side to see who I nailed this time. Laying on the ground was a huge bulky and burly man. Body builder much? And of course, all me and my outspoken minds had to say for ourselves is, "Hey, do you work out?"

He looked at me with a joking look on his face. "Yeah. A little." He laughed a booming laugh.

"Ha. I figured. Sorry about that, by the way..." I said while pulling him up off the ground.

"Oh, it's alright. It was, uh, self defense?"

"Oh, my, flargenshnoff! It's Princess Swan! Do you realize what you just did?" I heard a squealing voice right next to me. I turned to see Alice, the pixie-resembling one.

"Yeah. I just scissorkicked this bodybuilder to the ground. Point?"

"Wait, you do this all the time?", the bulky one said.

"Well, I won' say it's suprising or unusual. Although I see it must be for you..."

"Uh, yeah! Knocking down Emmett is like, a first!",a beautiful blonde girl said. "Whoa."

"Yeah, Swan got it goin on!" That one was a blonde, but a boy. Alice turned to glare at him.

"Anyway," she interjected, "this is Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. We're all in the band. Then there's Edward, but... he... I DON'T KNOW! Stop asking stupid questions!"

"Um, yes ma'am? And, hi. I'm Bella."

We started chatting until Jessica ran over to me and squealed **(A/n; Notice how I said squealed. Not said, like some normal person...)** that the after party was about to start. I smiled apologetically at the group.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with these guys."

"No! You _havehavehave_ to come with us!"

"I'll see you at the party, okay Jess?" As she walked away I fished around in my brain for something good to get out of the party and then rememberd; Bella never misses a good party.

"Okay guys! It's time to go go g- WHOA!!" I was being picked up by my feet. So there I was hanging upside and my first thought was to cripple this attacker for life. But then I realized the others were laughing. I looked up to see who it was, and my breath caught in my throat.

He was beautiful like nobody's business. I almost died right there. Holy smokes, I'd seen boys in my short life, but never before have I truly seen a MAN! WHOA!

"Hello, Miss Isabella Marie Swan De La Amoure XI of France. My name is Edward Cullen and I'll be your choufer tonight. May I offer you some champagne?"

"No, kind sir. May I offer you a broken lower body?"

"Uh... no thank you." He swung me away from his body. I reached out for something, but there was nothing I could reach.

I sighed. Life was beautiful **(A/n; Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry, at my funeral?? Compliments to Sixx Am, sorry, I had to say it.) **and I was getting therunty end of the stick.

"So. nice weather out tonight, Miss La Amoure. Wouldn't you say?"

I didn't answer. He started walking towards the party.

"I see. Well, on the agenda for tonight, we get to party! Isn't that splendid?"

No answer.

"Mmhmm. I see we're in a fratinization jiffy tonight. Well, then, Miss La Amoure, I must tell you something. Your porformance tonight was great."

All of a sudden I realized what voice that was. That was the voice I spoke to when I need the band to plat another song. "Hey, you're Edward Cullen!"

"Yes, I am, actually. Now that we're done with the obvious, what do you say we skip out tonight?"

"And do... what?"

"Drive." He stated simply.

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Really? Let's go!" He started running a different direction, with me still upside down.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh." He swung me up on his shoulders effortlessly. I smiled and clung onto his warm shoulders, embracing his... scent? Whoa, he smelled... good!

We weaved around people, both hiding our heads. We finnally got by security and the services (because I'm awesome and know how to do it!) and by now we were out about a mile from the ballet hall. We ran up a silver Volvo.

"Oooh... Spiffy," I said. "Do I get to drive?"

"NO! What do you think I am, an insolent alien? Nooooo... I'm driving. You get shotgun." I nodded and hopped in.

"So, where to?", he said.

"How about my secret spot? I love this place." He nodded and I told him the directions.

He started to drive, and for the first few minutes, neither of us said anything.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked.

"No reason." I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe its a little different. Just sit down for a minute."

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter... but have no fear!**

**So about that little contest, no one has yet to get it right! How sad...**

**So i decided... I'll give two more hints every chapter!!**

**Heres am dem...**

**1. IT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH Q- TIPS!!**

**2. ROSEs like water...**


	3. Rushed and Suprising

**Ach... sorry guys. I'm a bad bff... I haven't updated in years! Okay, maybe just a bit less than that but seriously. That was extremely rude of me, amd I am ashamed!!!!!!!!!**

**Anywho, chapiter 3, right here!**

**DISCLAIMER- You love me, I love you, We love that Twilight is Stephenie Meyers, So DO NOT SUE! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Rushed and Suprising!!!!**

_Soundtrack- Saves the Hero (Beyonce)_

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Willis?"

"It's Edward."

"No, stupid it's a figure of speech. I mean I'm already sitting down, dufus. _Not really_ a whole lot of ways I could just-"

"Okay! Thank you, for that welcoming explanation..."

"Are you rying to change the subject?"

"_Noooo..._"

I tapped my foot expectantly. "I'm waiting."

He laughed. "Well here goes...

"I saw you in some newspaper about two years ago. I remember thinking, 'Man, aren't the men who get to be around her lucky?'. I don't know what made me do it, but I suddenly became almost obsessed. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And then about three months ago someone told me you had to marry soon, and you just couldn't find the lucky guy. I don't know why, but suddenly I had a little sliver of hope. For what, I don't know. I knew I'd never see you. Ever. But then about two weeks ago, I got a call sayong that YOU wanted MY BAND to come and play for you, well, I was like a girl when she finds out the guys she's been crushing on all through high school finally asks her to the prom. Seriously. So then I figured that I coul maybe, I don't know, win you over or something. I prepared this big long speech that I've been saying over and over again, but honestly I think if I said it right now it would come out as nervous jibberish."

I stared at him wide eyed in shocked. "Um... excuse me? I'm sorry, I'm just... whoa. I mean, holy friggin cow!" Oh, way to go, Bella. Who's the dufus now?

By now we were parked at my favorite place. It was the peir were all the ships docked. I liked it because it smelled like horses and fish, and it was so beautiful when you looked out over the water. But I'm rambling again.

"I know," he said. "I mean, I don't want to freak you out or anything. I just wanted to know what you think?"

"Of what?"

"Oh, right. Didn't get to that part, did I? See, I told you I was nervous." I laughed shakily. This should be interesting.

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe, if you ever wanted to get away from all the pressure of this, you know, you could maybe, I don't know come and visit me or something? Obviously, you don't have to, you know, I'm just saying that yo have options if you ever need a friend, because I know that this kind of stuff can get pretty hard, and I am _really _nervous right now, so could you please answer and make me stop babbling?" He took short breaths and stared into my eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

He looked shocked. "Yeah, completely. I mean, yeah uh, yeah. We can like arange a trip next summer or something..." He kept talking as my eyes wandered out to sea.

This was great. This was completely perfect. If he really meant what he was saying... I would give anything, everything just to be away from all of this.

I heard a boat horn honking twice, anouncing that it would be leaving in three hours.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I stopped Edward in the middle of his sentence.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You're honestly serious about letting me come to America?"

"Of course!"

"Well, what if I told you I wanted to go right now?"

"I would go girly on yo uand start screaming obnoxiously. Do you?"

"Yes. _Right now._"

"Now? As in, let's go get our bags and go, right now?" I nodded. "Oh, well um, I guess, if you're sure about it..."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Okay! Let's go get our bags! But wait... what about our families?"

"Simple. I'll ditch mine and your families can either come with us or catch up with us in America."

"Great! I'll call them..."

* * *

I. Cannot. Believe. I am doing this.

After we went to Edward's hotel to get his and his band's stuff (yep, they're tagging along), we went to my house to pack some of my things. We were bringing the last of my things to the car when the last person I expected showed up.

Jacob Black.

"Well, hello, Miss Swan, what a pleasure to see you! And what might you be doing? Don't feel like going to your own after party? Oh, but what is this I see? All your things are packed, I see. Planning to go on the next boat to America?"

Oh, no.

"Well, you see, um..."

I was mentally slamming my head into some locker off somewhere off in the distance. Why didn't I think of this? I couldn't just leave my best freind behind... But he might tell on us precious! We must capture the spy! **(A/n: Just a little Lord of the Rings for ya...) **

So here iis the part where I, the genious, do the only rational thing possible.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Grab Jacob and get his cell phone. He's coming with us."

Jacob's jaw dropped. "What? Bella, why are you-"

He was cut off by Emmett's big MAN muscles around his waist and sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You are crazy!"

It went on like this for another fifteen minutes while we made our way to the peir. We were a bit away from the boat when the departing horn sounded.

Edward and I looked over at each other. "Race you," I said.

And that was all it took. We both took off at alarming speed, but I have to hand it to him. The boy has _long _legs. So we got there in just enough time to stop the boat and pay for a trip to America.

And just like that, I was on my way. A little suddenly, but I was finally going to be free.

* * *

**Thank you, fair travelers! I'm sorry this one went kinda fast. I was just cramming ideas in there. **

**And back to the contest, we have two more clues!**

**So, for the first clue, I will be blunt. I have received complints that I am not fir in my clue-giving out-ing, so I will restate on of my earlier clues.**

**1. That clue about Albert Einstein hating E's? That means take the title (Cinatite) and take any and all e's out of it.**

**2. Albert Einstein also loved to do this backwords!**

**Love sha!**


	4. Trust Me

**Oooooh... Toastey's a naughty monkey... I haven't updated in a while guys, and I'm really sorry! I'm just _so_ easily distracted!**

**Disclaimer: Violets are violet, Musicians are entertainers, Twilight isn't mine, which are all quite the no brainer...**

**Chapter Four- Trust Me**

_Soundtrack- I Wanna (The All American Rejects)_

I was dreaming of marrying Hayden Christiansen when I felt someone poking me.

"Bella... Bella. Bella? BELLA!"

I opened my eyes and turned around to face the niose of my attacker, accidentally rolling out of my bed in the process. "Whaaaah?" I mumbled face down in the floor.

"Are you awake?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I threw you in the ocean." I felt two strong arms pick me up bridal style.

I closed my eyes and screamed, "NO! Let me GO! I'm awake! Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit!" I flailed my arms around trying to get out of is grip. "Lemme go!"

"If you wish, your majesty..." He dropped me with a thud onto the wooden floor.

I moaned in pain, then looked up to see who it was. "Good morning, Jacob," I said cheerily. "What's going on?"

He glared at me. "Oh, nothing. You know, the usual. Being kidnapped on a boat to America and there's nothing I can do about it except jump overboard, but I figure since that isn't the safest thing in the word, I should probably stick to moping. But that got boring, so I decided to throw you overboard. You game?"

I stared at him. "Jacob, I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

"But don't you see? You would have run off and told someone where I was going, and I couldn't have that! This is my one last shot to get away!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm your best friend. I would have never told anyone. And second, I think maybe _you_ should have told _someone_, because now everyone will probably think we were kidnapped. People will most definitely freak if the princess of France and the prince of Poland were suddenly missing. Who are these people anyway?"

"They're the band from my ballet. Remember? We trust them Jake."

"How do you know?"

"For sure? I don't. I just have this feeling." He nodded sullenly. I sighed. "I really _am_ sorry Jake. If you want, I can pull some major strings and get you out of here. What do you think about that?"

"You would?" I nodded. "That would be gre- Wait. Would you be coming with me?"

I shook my head. "No. I told you Jake, this is my one last shot. I'm going to get away, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm finally going to be free. I'm so sick of this life! And I can take care of myself, Jake. You of all people should know that."

He laughed. "Yeah. Me and any guy that's ever tried to get a move on you."

"_Exactly_, Jake. So I'll be fine. You can go, and I won't be mad at ou, I promise. As long as you prommise not to tell anone where I am, of course."

He paused for a minute, thinking for a moment. He started to nod. "Okay... I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Yep. Because I'm coming with you."

"What? I thought you wanted to leave. What's up now?"

"Do you really think i'm going to let you take on America all by yourself? You may be able to handle yourself. Bella, but you can't look forward and watch your back at the same time."

I smiled. "I could if I had a mirror..."

"Bella, please. I'm coming with you, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my girl." He gave me a bear hug, and I sunk into his arms. He smelled like home. I needed that.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Jacob gave me a piggy back tour aroud the ship (he'd found where everything was while he was "moping" this morning), and then he went to the kitchen to find us some breakfast. We had to make our own food, which didn't bother me because I'm a great cook! More or less, anyway.

After breakfast, we sprawled out on the sundeck hoping to find something entertaining, which wasn't really that hard, considering the concert on the deck below us. Some band was playing a cover of an old Joan Jett song, and Jakke and I soon started dancing on the deck. This was no problem for me, but for Jake, it was a disaster. He can't dance to save his life. Soon people started to gather around to watch me teach him how to dance.

"I'm glad you all find me fascinating," Jake said. "Really. This is not in any way embarrasing. I promise."

I laughed and closed my eyes. This was fun. And the best part was, no one even recognized me.

"Princess Swan?" OOh. Spoke too soon. I racked my brain for possible excuses, and not thinking of any.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking into the crowd. "Princess Swan? Where?" I heard him say.

Someone pointed at me. "There she is!"

Edward looked confused. "No, that isn't her. That's my sister's best friend. Princess Swan is in France." I held my breath.

Someone shouted, "No! That's her, I swear!"

Edward laughed again. "No, that isn't her, I promise. That's Victoria Denali."

I found myself trying to hold a laugh in and look convincing at the same time. He sounded so sure that I think everyone belived him.

"Isn't that right, Alice?" He nodded his head over to the short pixie in the band. She nodded.

"Yeah. Best friends since second grade. Right Vicky?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I get this a lot, though. I've been told that I look a lot like princess Swan. But sorry guys, I'm not your girl..." I smiled sheepishly.

Eventually they all settled on the fact that I was Victoria Shay Denali. This was great! I was having such a rush that I almost forgot to breathe.

"Well, whoever you are, you're a great dancer." Some one said.

I laughed. "So I've been told."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Okay, pretty much all of you have figured out the secret riddle behind the story's title, so here's new one, and I want answers form all of you!**

**Which is a stronger emotion: Love or Hate?**


End file.
